


Your name is Nico di Angelo

by catkid25



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Nico, I just want Nico to be HAPPY, M/M, Percico - Freeform, can happy nico be a tag?, gosh it's been a while since I've written fan fiction, mostly nico related though, this is honestly nothing but fluff, tiny spoilers for titan's curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catkid25/pseuds/catkid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nico di Angelo. </p>
<p>You don't know how old you actually are. Your only sister, Bianca, is dead leaving you with conceivably nothing. You're the son of Hades so you've literally been to hell and back. </p>
<p>But none of those things scare you nearly as much as what you've been steeling your nerves to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is Nico di Angelo

Your name is Nico Di Angelo.

 

You don't know how old you actually are. Your only sister, Bianca, is dead leaving you with conceivably nothing. You're the son of Hades so you've literally been to hell and back.

 

But none of those things scare you nearly as much as what you've been steeling your nerves to do.

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and you've been staring at a certain Percy Jackson's lips as he talks adamantly with one of the Stoll brothers about a conversation you have little care about.

 

A sudden flash of blonde has your heart suddenly racing, worried that you just missed your window of chance, but it turns out that instead of Annabeth, the blonde hair seems to belong to a kid from Hermes that- Wait did he just run past holding a dragon skull?

 

You decide you don't want to know.

 

You look back just in time to see Percy throw his head back in laughter at something the Stoll brother said. You can't help but glance at his neck and wonder if you kissed down it, would it taste like sea salt? If you-

 

You shake your head in an attempt to focus your thoughts. You don't care about that right now. You have priorites.

 

And one of those priorities is that Percy just glanced at you and licked his lips.

 

You- You have no idea what that means.

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and you think that since Percy's caught you staring, you should really do something.

 

Do anything.

 

Skeletal hands must be trying to drag you into the ground or something because it feels impossible to lift your feet. When you glance down, you notice that on top of there being a distinctive lack of skeletal hands, someone also decided it was a good idea to tie your shoelaces together.

 

Wait.

 

Percy was only talking to one of the Stoll brothers wasn't he?

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and when you jerk your head around to see who dared to tie your shoelaces together, you're greeted with the sight of the missing Stoll brother nearly beside himself with mirth.

 

"Nico, dude!" He snickered, "You've been standing there staring at them for like half an hour now! Just go make-out with him already! You wait any longer and I'm gonna lose my bet to half of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin."

 

You know what? Maybe you just will.

 

You send a quick glare behind your shoulder first, for him betting on your love life and that seems to shut him up. You send a quick prayer in thanks to Hades for giving his children such intimidating death glares.

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and you decide to use your sudden surge of anger to your advantage.

 

Which means that you marched up to Percy, ignored the flash of emotions you saw in his eyes, grabbed his chin with both of your hands, and slammed your lips together hard enough to make you dizzy.

 

Or maybe the dizziness came from the fact that you actually did it.

 

You're kissing him.

 

You're kissing _Percy Jackson._

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and you've just realized that Percy isn't kissing back.

 

A dozen thoughts seem to race through your mind, most of them a variety of "Oh Hades, _what did I just do!"_

 

You open your eyes to see what looks to be an internal war raging in Percy's wide green eyes.

 

Oh gods.

 

What did you _do?_

 

You start to panic, about to pull back and blabber some lie about one of the Aphrodite kids cursing you kiss the first person you saw when-

 

When _Percy actually started kissing back._

 

Your name is-

 

Well, actually you could care less if your name was really Medusa because the sensation of Percy's lips on yours has driven any kind of thought from your mind.

 

All your nerve endings seem to be shot with Zeus's lightning because by the gods you can feel everything.

 

You feel electricity dance down your spine at the spot where Percy's fingers touch the small of your back, actually pulling you closer to deepen the kiss- and wow his lips are surprisingly warm against yours.

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and you are suddenly reminded who and where you are by the Stoll brother Percy was talking to, loudly shouting, "Yes! Percy we didn't even have to go through with our plan after all!"

 

You pull just enough to send Percy a look of disbelief and it's only just now do you realize how ravished he looks. He smirks down at you, hair messed up from your hands running though it that somehow ended up in his hair- hey when did that happen- eyes wild with some unidentifiable emotion, lips kiss red and slightly swollen.

 

You can't bring yourself to be mad enough to have this conversation, so instead you pull him back down into another kiss. Your face hurts from the surely dorky grin you have to wearing because-

 

Your name is Nico Di Angelo and not only did you just kiss your long time crush, _but he actually kissed you back._


End file.
